Bargul
Bargul Bargul was once a Royal Warrior who fought for his Kingdom but got deceived by the Novae Mirage and brang the Apocalypse over his World. Appeareance Warrior: Being a Dragun, Bargul was bigger than most of the other Races. He was even amongst the biggest of all Dragun's. He was very muscular and had two Tusks which he weared with Pride. When on Duty, he weared his black / red Armor and an Orange Coat with the Symbol of the Loyal Dragun's. Transformed Bargul: After he got in touch with the Eternal Flame and received the Fire Stone, Bargul transformed into a Demonic like Figure. His right Tusk was broken, Flesh of his Ears were burned off and his Eyes glew yellow. His Skin changed from brown-ish tones to Red with black stains. Burning Universe Transformations: When Bargul seeked War against the Novae and came in Fight with the Primus, Bargul weared black & orange colored Set of Armor which he self crafted with the Fire Stone. He weared the Glove of the Cosmic Gear which hold the Fire Stone. When he fought the Novae he was severely damaged and mutated due to abusing the Power of the Fire Stone. First Mutation: Bargul lost his left Arm Armor because his Arm mutated and grew much larger. His Skin was completely peeled off and his Hand grew Claws. Part of his left Leg Armor was destroyed too, his feet grew in Size and his legs cought constant Fire. Second Mutation: After fighting the Primus, Bargul abused even more Power to become stronger. Thus he mutated even more and he slowly but surely lost control of his own Mind. All of his Armor was destroyed and his whole Body mutated from Dragun to a monstrous Demonic Appeareance. Bargul overall grew in Size and became much stronger and more agile. His Legs had much more Muscles than before and the Claws became bigger. His Faceskin was almost gone and his Head was burning. The right Side of his Face was burned off and one was able to see his Skull. Third Mutation: When he lost the second Fight against the Primus, Bargul mutated again. He grew more in Size and became much stronger, but due to his Mutations and growing Weight, he also became slower and less agile. Bargul now had Claws on both of his Hands and his Feets. His Face mutated into a monstrous Form with sharp Teeths forming is upper Jaw, while he lost his lower Jaw completely. Barguls Shoulders and Hands were burning. Final Mutation: Bargul had enough and flee to a safety place to mutate one last time. This Time, he ripped of the Fire Stone from the Glove and stabbed it into his Chest, destroying the Glove in the Process. A massive Explosion burned everything around him and stopping the Primus getting near him while he mutates. Bargul again grew in Size and had much more Muscles and Flesh. Bones ripped of his Chest, wrapping around the Fire Stone to protect it. He also grew two more Arms, both with massive Claws. His Heart grew to his Back and was his only weak Point.